


Don't Ask Me To Forgive

by MemoryPalaceofWillGraham (JaxCat)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Gen, M/M, Pain, post-mizumono, they are alone without each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaxCat/pseuds/MemoryPalaceofWillGraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal's voice echoed in his ears. <em>Will you forgive me?</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ask Me To Forgive

**Author's Note:**

> I realize this is barely more than a drabble, but I needed to get it out. Inspired by the season 3 trailer that dropped today, and Will saying, "I forgive you."

_I forgive you, Will. Will you forgive me?_

Sirens in the distance. Watery and far away. Will's fingers spasmed and slipped off Abigail's neck. He could barely feel her blood pulsing against his hand. His other arm was still wrapped around his stomach and his own blood felt cold and distant.

Will wished Hannibal's eyes had been cold. They had been dark and deep and so full of burning pain and rage that Will had felt himself pulled, falling towards Hannibal. He had fallen into Hannibal's arms and the coolness of the knife was almost a balm.

Hannibal's voice echoed in his ears. _Will you forgive me?_

_No. I can't._

A small noise slipped from Will's mouth. He caught a glimpse of the feathered stag and the vision almost comforted him, until the stag breathed out a final time. His eyes closed and struggled back open and it was gone. All Will could see was the slick of blood in front of him.

_Abigail?_

He couldn't hear Abigail's breathing anymore. He couldn't hear anything. Only Hannibal's voice, finding and filling him. Just like so many nights, when the only other sounds were the rain on his roof and the dogs dreaming. On those long nights, as Will lay shivering in bed or awake and watchful, whiskey in one hand, Will's own inner voice was silent and still. Only Hannibal's voice remained, creeping into all the cracks of Will's being. _Lots of cracks here. And you just made a new one, Dr. Lecter._

The laugh that pushed out of Will rippled the blood spreading in front of him.

How could Hannibal ask for forgiveness?

_No. I will find you. I will find you, Dr. Lecter._

_I forgive you, Will._

_I can't forgive you. Don't ask that of me._

_I forgive you, Will. Will you forgive me?_

_Please don't._

_I forgive you._

Will's eyes closed again. His blood was cold but the feel of Hannibal's hand on his face had been so warm.

_Will._

_I forgive you._

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many thoughts and feelings about the trailer. Thank you for allowing me to share some of my pain, linked back to Mizumono. Thank you for reading.
> 
> I can be found on tumblr at memorypalaceofwillgraham.tumblr.com


End file.
